Chuck vesus The Accident
by Indigogold
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are living a blissful life away from the Government but what happens when Chuck has an accident, where will that leave them then?
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck versus The Accident **

**Chapter one.**

Sarah sat cross-legged on the bed working her way through a pile of clothes, she brought out a white dress out of the hotel room closet, it was strapless and it came in at the waist, towards the bottom it was ruffled and in the sunlight it glimmered.

She smiled down at it and hugged it tightly into her chest, she was so lucky that she had saved up when she was a spy because now she was staying at a fancy hotel with Chuck, they were on the run from the government and they were hours away from flying to Vegas to get married.

Sarah never dreamed that she would do anything like this, but the past three weeks that they were here were the best of her life and when Chuck proposed she had never felt happier and now she couldn't wait to be Mrs . Sarah Bartowski or Sam Bartowski, whatever.

Chuck leant against the door frame, his eyes intently looking at Sarah, who was smiling to herself as she packed her clothes.

"Nearly done?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Almost. Just have to pack my shoes." She smiled, as he kissed the nape of her neck.

They were still at the honeymoon period, neither knew when it would end, they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Sarah now knew who she was, Chuck had filled in the missing piece of her life and she was slowly opening up to him, little things thus far, but progress nonetheless.

One morning they had been watching the tiny little TV in their hotel room lounge and it got to the part in the programme where the mother was nursing her daughter's scabby knee and Chuck watched Sarah's face crinkle and her eyes narrow.

"Sarah, what is it?" He asked, concerned.

"My Mom used to kiss me when I fell over.." Her eyes glazed over.

He didn't press her for anymore he just took her in her arms and held her until she was strong enough to sit up on her own again.

Chuck knew he had made the right choice with Sarah, running away with her. He couldn't help but miss Ellie though, the way she used to be concerned at every little thing in his life, he missed Awesome and the way he called him 'Bro' all the time and he missed Morgan and his funny little ways.

He'd give anything to see them again, but he would rather kill himself than leave Sarah it would literally be like leaving half on his heart behind, he couldn't function without it.

* * *

Heading towards the lift, Chuck and Sarah walked arm in arm, their suitcase's dragging behind them. When they reached the lift they looked at the little sign that said 'Out of Order' on it.

"Damn!" Chuck muttered under his breath, "we'd better take the stairs."

"I thought they fixed this!" Sarah groaned, turning in the other direction.

They stood at the top of the stairs, glancing at the flights below the floor seemed so far away.

"Sarah, I can carry your case for you, it's way too heavy for you to carry down all of these stairs."

"Chuck, we both know I'm way stronger than you." Sarah smiled innocently at him.

"Point proven." He sighed, Sarah got way ahead of him she carried hers without any problem. He struggled with his, but every time Sarah looked over at him he smiled begrudgingly and pretended he was fit as a fiddle.

It got way too heavy for him, he felt his grip loosening on the handle and suddenly he lost his footing, his head hit the stairs and he tumbled down and down and down. He rolled past Sarah and she clutched her heart and screeched "CHUCK!" She tried to stop him but he was too quick. He seemed to be unconscious now and when he got to the bottom of the stairs the suitcase landed on top of him with a thump.

"CHUCK!" Sarah yelled, running to his side, she felt his pulse - it was there but it was slow and getting slower by the second. She dropped his hand and it fell limply to his side.

"I'm going to get help." She told him, whether he could hear or not.

But before she could get up and heard footsteps, she turned around quickly and said "please help, you got to ring 911!"

Looking up as her eyes met the stranger, she saw that it wasn't a stranger at all - it was Casey.

**Please, please review. I'll give you a lolly :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Casey." She whispered loudly, "I know whatever we've done we have to face the consequences but please, help Chuck now."

"I've rang an ambulance. But Walker I'm afraid you have to come with me." Casey said, pulling her by her arm.

"I'm not leaving him." She said, putting Chuck's hand in hers.

"You can stay with him until the ambulance comes, you've committed treason, Sarah."

"I know." She whispered, laying her head on Chuck's chest. "Chuck, Chuck. Can you hear me?" She said desperately.

"S - Sarah?" His eyes opened halfway and he looked very confused.

"Chuck!" Her heart filled with hope, "it's okay, the ambulance is coming."

"Casey?" He said quietly, looking at the two of them again, before falling back into unconsciousness.

She said his name several times more, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her away. It was a paramedic, "let us do our job, ma'am." He said, and several other men hoisted Chuck up onto a stretcher. He lay limp and lifeless as they put an oxygen mask on his face, they started to walk away with him in the stretcher and the man that had pulled her away was now standing next to her.

"What are you to him?" He asked, whilst walking along side her and Casey to the ambulance.

"I'm his - his fiancé. Can I come in the back of the van please?" She asked desperately.

"_Fiancé?" _Casey whispered angrily into her ear.

"Sure you can. What exactly happened here?" The paramedic asked, examining Casey's red, angry face.

"He fell down the stairs, his suitcase was too heavy for him." Sarah said, tears threatening to escape from her glistening eyes.

"Okay, we'll do everything we can, are you coming too?" He asked Casey as Sarah was climbing into the van.

"Yes."

"What are you to him?" He repeated. Casey thought quickly.

"I'm his brother." He looked at the mans face, his eyes switching from him to Chuck. "Half brother." He said hurriedly.

"Ah, right."

They sat in silence on the way to the hospital, Sarah's pale hand covering Chuck's limp, cold one. She spoke to herself in her mind chanting over and over that Chuck would be fine, she couldn't, wouldn't let herself think that anything bad would happen to him, her lifeline right now was wishful thinking.

Casey grunted for a moment, and opened his lips to speak, "what exactly were you thinking, Walker?"

"I was thinking that I didn't want to be a spy anymore." She said, not taking her eyes off Chuck.

"So you ran off with our most important piece of intelligence?" He grumbled.

"Don't you dare speak about him that way." She shouted angrily. "His name is Chuck, he is a person you know."

"Your going to have to come with me soon." He said, ignoring her sudden burst of anger.

"Wait until I know he's safe, at least give me that Casey."

"Fine, you know what's going to happen to you, after all treason is a pretty serious offence. When Chuck is out of hospital, he's going to prison too, if he ever comes out." He said darkly.

Sarah winced at his last sentence, she just wanted to know that Chuck would be safe, whatever would happen to her she just wanted to be taken away, relaxing in the knowledge that he was going to be okay. Sarah never expected it to end like this and how could a stupid staircase do this to Chuck?

Sarah knew that the minimum sentence of treason was five years, how was she going to survive for that long, if not more? Then when she got out she would be a regular civilian again - just with a record. How the hell could she leave him? This was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do, but she had very little choice.

The ambulance came to an abrupt halt and the paramedics quickly brought the stretcher into the hospital and they lowered him onto a wheelie bed, they pushed him into an x-ray room and quickly figured out the problem, he had fractured his arm and he had a very server concussion, they thought it would be best to leave him in his coma and he should wake up on his own, but this could take a minimum of two weeks.

Sarah sat next to him on the bed, machines beeping loudly in the back round, his face was perfect except for the cuts on his face, but she was oblivious to it, he was still her Chuck. She stroked his hand and whispered "I love you, Chuck. Maybe one day I'll see you again." She started to cry, she nestled into his chest and sobbed hard, tears dripping onto his cast, Casey stood in the doorway and looked at the scene before him, but he felt almost nothing, she had brought this on herself.

"Walker, come on." Casey said, as several men came behind him, "don't worry they've called Ellie and Awesome they're on their way." All she could do was nod and she slowly let Chuck's hand go, she took one last longing glance at him and she walked out the door, just barely.

*

Ellie rushed into the ward the next afternoon, Awesome following closely behind with Morgan in tow. She panted as she asked for Chuck's room and she ran like a cheetah onto his ward. She looked at him and burst into tears.

"Oh my God." She whispered, perching on the end of his bed, "what the hell happened?" She asked the doctor, who was monitoring his blood pressure.

"He fell down the stairs." She knew what had happened already because the hospital had phoned her, but she was in such a deep state of shock that she wasn't able to process it. Awesome and Morgan sat on the bed opposite Ellie and were deeply shocked also and where the hell was Sarah?

"Where did Sarah go?" Morgan asked Ellie, bewildered.

She sighed, she knew, being a doctor that he probably couldn't hear her, but it didn't hurt her to try. Over the next week Ellie, Awesome and Morgan stayed by Chuck's side, she didn't mind because it may have been possible that she was suffering from insomnia but Awesome was exhausted and Morgan was slowly going mental, between all of them they had gone through all of Chuck's life and memories.

Ellie took care when she washed his hair because his body was so limp and lifeless but she couldn't let him get dirty, he was still a human being. They never lost hope that he would wake up.

Two weeks after the accident Chuck began to hear voices, at first they were quiet but then he recognised them as Ellie, Awesome and Morgan.

He opened his eyes - dazed and confused. "Where Sarah?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"He's awake!" Ellie screamed, causing Morgan and Awesome to rush to the bed side. "Chuck, are you okay? Do you know who I am?" She asked him slowly and carefully.

Chuck was very confused, he looked at all of them, looking over him with concerned faces, he recognised them, but the only name that popped into his head was Sarah.

"Sarah?" He asked, looking directly at his sister.

"No." She sighed, her hair flopping down onto her forehead. "Get the doctor, honey." She tapped Devon's arm.

"Sure." He whispered, stalking off outside the door.

"Do you know who I am?" Morgan asked a little more confidently.

Chuck took a breath and pulled the oxygen mask off of his face, a flash of memories flooded into his head and suddenly he remembered everything. When most people wake up from a sleep, they're confused for ten seconds, but Chuck being asleep for as long a he had took a bit longer than that.

"Morgan! Ellie!" He croaked.

"Oh my God, yes Chuck!" She smiled and hugged him tight, she remembered his bad arm and backed away a little and settled for squeezing his hand instead.

"What happened?" That much he didn't know.

"You fell down the stairs in the hotel? That's what the doctor told me, anyway."

Morgan smiled and started babbling away to Chuck about what he had seen in London and especially the babes.

He nodded along until he couldn't take it anymore, his heart was aching with confusion. "Where's Sarah?"

Ellie and Morgan looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say. "Tell me!" He almost shouted.

"She left, Chuck. I'm sorry but I don't know where she has gone, I know you two went travelling together, did you argue or something?"

He sat up a little, "no, no. Oh God, my head." He touched his forehead with his good arm.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, not knowing what else to say.

Just then he remembered Casey's face, it was cold and angry and it was looking over him, but he couldn't piece from where. He remembered Sarah next to him, crying and holding his own hand. He could hear Sarah saying his name countless times, he remembered looking up at the red velvet stairs and the crushing weight of his suitcase on top of him.

Hang on a minute, why was Casey there? Next to Sarah, when he had fallen? How did he find them? So now, there was no sign of Casey and there was no sign of Sarah. Oh God, he had taken off with Sarah hadn't he? And probably dumped her in some dark, windowless room with no company except for those thin mattress less beds they have in prisons.

He sat up even further, how was he going to find her?

"Ellie, when can I be discharged?" He asked, his heart pumping like a drum and steady beads of sweat forming at the nape of his neck.

"Chuck you've already been in a coma for two weeks. I'm sure they won't have to keep you in for much longer." She said.

_Two weeks?? _He thought it was the next morning or something, how was he going to contact her now? Two weeks had pass anything could have happened, but one thing he was pretty certain of was that he had probably taken her back to California.

He sat there, blinking at Ellie, planning what he said next very carefully. Because, of course, he was in the presence of a true neurotic. But before he could say anything Awesome walked in with a tall, thin legged man in doctors overalls. He looked at the doctor's badge and his eyes spaced out - he saw pictures, this man was a CIA doctor, his name was Edward Smith and he had worked under cover for fifteen years in the UK protecting the CIA's most valuable assets.

Oh no. He knew this doctor would never let him leave and then he would probably be dumped in some prison at the other side of the earth. Jesus Christ, all he did was run away with Sarah, he didn't kill anyone or even hurt anyone. Yes, it was treason to a certain extent, but this was ridiculous!

The 'doctor' said that they would need to keep Chuck in for a few days longer in observation and he also said that his family should go home and get some rest, that at least Chuck agreed with. When Ellie eventually left, Edward hung around in the room for longer than necessary, Chuck pretended to be confused and aloof, like he didn't know what was going on - that was part of his plan.

Edward fiddled around with some objects in the room, the heart monitor, his food tray, his bed poles and his bunch of flowers that Ellie had gotten him. Chuck, who was watching him very carefully knew that he was placing cameras around the room, but he didn't know that Chuck knew.

"I think I need some sleep." Chuck lied, rubbing his eyes convincingly. "Maybe I'll remember more in the morning." He mumbled, hiding under the duvet.

"Well, okay then." The doctor said, slowly making his exit.

Chuck quickly scanned the room with his eyes, he quickly covered the camera in his food tray with his plate. He got up slowly and fell back down again, he was very light on his feet as he had not walked in over two weeks.

He placed one foot in front of the other and quickly covered the cameras in the room with the little flimsy objects that he could find. After that he awkwardly pulled the T-shirt on that was hanging next to his bed, he slowly lowered his arm into the T-shirt, being careful not to bash it against anything.

Chuck single-handedly pulled on his jeans, which were now considerably loose on him. He did up his converses with great difficultly, and then he slowly slipped out of the door, ducking in the hallways and tiptoeing down the long wards.

It was quiet, the only male nurse on guard was snoring half asleep on the chair and other than the snoring all Chuck could hear was the soft squeak of his shoes against the marble flooring.

After slipping out the back entrance, he panted in the darkness, feeling around in his pocket and he pulled out his credit card, he felt the smooth plastic in his fingers and kissed it, thank you God. He limped to the nearest phone booth and scanned the taxi service adverts pinned up against the wall. He saw a yellow one with black writing on it and it said something about twenty four hour service. _This will do, _he thought, picking up the phone and quickly punching in the number.

"Hello, Cardiff Taxi's." The deep voice said through the phone.

"Yeah, uh, is there a uh, Cardiff Airport?" Chuck asked, he hated not knowing any of these damn places in Britain.

He heard muffled laughter in the back round, a few second later a different female voice said "Yeah, where are you?"

He glanced hurriedly out of the window, "Kingfawn Street." He said.

"Is that in Grangetown?" The voice said. How the hell was Chuck meant to know.

"Yes, I think so, I don't know the area."

"Thank Mary Sat Nav's were invented." The voice tutted, and promised to be these in five minutes.

Sure enough five minutes later, a yellow taxi pulled up outside the phone booth and Chuck clambered in and asked for Cardiff Airport, which by now he was certain it existed.

Half an hour later, he arrived at the airport, he handed the taxi driver a crumpled five pound note and sped in the airport, the next plane to LA was in two hours, reluctantly he handed over his credit card and knew that he would have to pay for it later.

He sat in an empty room full of chairs. Chuck knew that he needed to get Sarah out, he didn't know where they were going to go or what they would do, he just knew that he couldn't let her stay there. His love for her right now was stronger that it had ever been, it was like a magnetic force was pulling him towards her.

A slow two hours past and before Chuck knew it he was on the plane, sitting next to a rather overweight man who picked his nose the whole journey.

Chuck let himself fall asleep the way there, occasionally waking up to pull the snoring man off of his shoulder. He couldn't concentrate on the magazines or the kiddie movies on the screen above him, his mind was only focused on his plan and he had come up with quite a good one. At least it was the best he could do, anyway.

The plane landed in LA the following morning, Chuck sleepily walked off of the plane and got yet another taxi to Burbank. He was wide awake the way there this time and he got off at the Buy More.

He sped in, ignoring Lester and Jeff's curious glances, he opened the trap door in the home theatre room and typed in the code and got into castle.

He quickly put on padded gear and picked up a gun. One tranq gun, one real gun.

**Next, Sarah's POV. Please review all that read this it will help we a lot, I know I can't use the excuse anymore than I'm 14 and I'm still in school blah, blah. My only excuse is I'm tired. More to come. Remember : Review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sarah couldn't breathe, it felt like the darkness was twisting the oxygen out of her lungs. She missed the daylight, she had no idea what time it was, though she was pretty certain that it was night time. Her hair was matted, her clothes smelt horrible, it smelt like a mixture of sweat and fear. Sarah had dried blood on her face and several red, angry scratches up her arms.

The only sources of light she had was the tiny barred window several feet up from her and the little window on the door of her cell. She was cold, she was hungry and she didn't think that she could pee again in the smelly, overused toilet in the corner. Her name wasn't even Sarah Walker anymore, she was referred to as prisoner 165.

Her identity would soon be gone too, she had refused to wear the orange prison uniform. It sat in the corner, waiting to be worn, she would rather wear her own smelly clothes than become a prisoner of these cells. She wouldn't give in, she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. Why was she being treated like she had committed a crime, since when was loving someone a criminal offence?

The night she left Chuck was the worst of her life, Casey bundled her into some SUV van and took her to the airport, the plane they took was strangely empty. Whenever she would get up, he would follow as if he was afraid that she'd go to the toilet, hack open the wall and skydive her way out of there. Ridiculous.

When they had arrived in California, they took a train to Burbank, he led her into Castle, his pointy fingers like a gun against her soft flesh. Casey stood before the monitor, while Sarah sat down, huffing and puffing and slightly run down with jet lag. Along with that her stomach was doing summersaults and twisting uncomfortably and her heart was aching from being away from Chuck.

Even though she was away from him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Was he okay? Was he awake yet? Did he ask for her? Would he ever wake up? Would she ever see him again? These questions spiralled around her dazed head, she couldn't get them out, not that she wanted to. If she stopped thinking she would be giving in to the CIA, they would have won.

Sarah refused to let herself cry in front of Casey, only when she was in her own privacy would she let the dams burst.

General's face popped up on the screen, her eyebrows had drooped several millimetres and her mouth was more frowney than usual.

"Walker." She growled, she sounded furious.

"General I-"

"Save it." General interrupted. "How could you be so reckless? You ran away with America's most valuable asset! Not considering the fate of your country without Chuck, you ran away with him! Like some lovesick teenager! Falling in love isn't a crime when your not a spy, but when you _are _a spy it causes problems, big ones! You have committed treason Sarah Walker, and I cannot let that go unpunished."

Sarah felt tears pricking in her eyes, General was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! Why did she have to be such an emotionless robot? Not so long ago Sarah was like a mini version of Beckman, but Chuck had changed that.

"Please General, let me explain, please."

"No explanation needed, I'm sentencing you to a minimum of five years in the CIA holding cell prison. You are officially suspended from your duties, Casey please escort Miss. Walker off the premises. A car is waiting for you. And then report back to Langley, Colonel Casey, thank you."

Her face disappeared off of the screen and Casey gripped her by the wrist and led her out.

"Casey, why are you doing this?" She cried.

He didn't answer, he grabbed her hands and roughly pulled them behind her back and slipped handcuffs on her wrists. He pushed her from behind out into the Buy More parking lot, luckily it was night so no one could see. He pushed her into a dark car and slammed the door in her face.

Now she was here, she had all the time in the world to sob her heart out and she did. She thought about nothing else but Chuck. She wanted him, she wanted to get out and she wanted to be with him.

They served her porridge in the morning, they gave her some sloppy sort of soup for dinner and some vegetable soup for supper. Sarah would be woken before breakfast and was made to do chores, other than an hour outside the cell everyday, and mealtimes, she was left to her own devices and it sucked.

She prayed Chuck would come through for her this time, she really did.

**Chuck**

He was trawling through the computer, trying to think of the access password that Casey had put on there. Chuck needed to get on there, he thought that if he had access to Sarah's profile then it might have been updated and it might say where they were holding her.

He couldn't guess the password, he thought about Casey and the names that he had called him. He tried every one of Casey's favourite words he typed in 'imbecile', 'geek',' nerd', he even tried Elsa's name. Casey's former lover, he tried Carina's name. But no such luck.

Moron? That could work, he typed it in and it worked! He squealed girlishly in delight and looked through it, he already knew most things about her so he didn't look at the rest. Chuck wouldn't exploit her. Suddenly he found it, CIA Holding Cell, stationed in Florida. He copied down the address and ran out of Castle, the gun rattling as he ran.

But, he couldn't do this on his own, he needed, gulp, Morgan.

Morgan and Awesome had flown back a few days earlier, leaving Ellie alone with Chuck, she was still in the UK.

He stepped inside the Buy More and ducked behind the shelves, trying not to be seen, especially not by Jeff or Lester. He found Morgan sitting on top of a washing machine, he was eating a hot dog and his legs were swinging backwards and forwards.

"Hey." Chuck said quietly.

Morgan jumped a mile, causing him to drop his tasty snack. "Chuck? Buddy!" He shouted, jumping on Chuck and wrapping is legs around him. Then he noticed Chuck's cast and the bruises on his face and scratches on his good arm and he jumped down.

"Sorry!" He squeaked. "Your home?"

"I'll explain later, we need to talk Morg, come on, come in the break room." Chuck said hurriedly, he didn't have much time.

"Ok." He said, racing towards the break room and telling everyone to get out and that their break was over, being the assistant manager came in handy for once.

Chuck sat opposite Morgan, taking deep breaths in and out.

"Morgan, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Got it." Morgan said worriedly. "So.. What's up?"

"You know I've been away, well I lied to you about where I went." Chuck started.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm not who you think I am Morgan." He took another breath and exhaled. "I'm a spy."

"A _spy_?" Morgan whispered. "Oh yeah, good joke." He started to laugh.

"Morgan." Chuck sighed. "I'm not lying. Listen to everything I'm about to tell you, okay? It all started with Bryce Larkin…" And he went on to tell Morgan everything, from the intersect to Sarah.

Morgan's Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat and he listened, his eyes getting wider with Chuck's every sentence. When Chuck had finished and had got Morgan up to date, he sighed contentedly with relief.

"One thing though Chuck." Morgan said quietly. "Prove this 'intersect' thing your going on about."

"Okay." Chuck said, getting to his feet. "Punch me."

"_Punch _you? I'm not going to do that!" Morgan said, backing away.

"Go on, you won't get to punch be, believe me." Chuck said, hoping the intersect would actually come through for him this time.

"Fine." Morgan sighed, he stood half a metre away from Chuck, he raised his fist, took a breath and threw it towards Chuck's face. Chuck flashed. He stopped Morgan's fist with the palm of his hand, threw it backwards, causing Morgan to fall over. Chuck did several back flips, skilfully dodging the chairs in the break room.

"Believe me now?" Chuck said, panting.

"Wow!" Morgan exclaimed. "Yes! Oh my God, all this time you've been a SPY?"

"Yes." Chuck said simply.

"Why did you decide to tell me now, ninja boy?" Morgan smirked, buzzing with excitement.

"Because. I need your help, Sarah was captured by Casey when we ran away together and I need to find her and get her out."

"You and Sarah are for real? And you need my help? This is all too much to take in!" Morgan stuttered. Five seconds later he opened his mouth and said "sure."

"We just need Awesome." Chuck smiled nervously.

"He knows too?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

**Sarah**

If she had one more bowl of porridge she was going to be sick. All her days consisted of now was eating (barely), sleeping and staring into space. Now she was sitting on the cold, stone floor, hugging her knees and resting her chin on her bony arms. Sarah thought about Chuck day and night. She wondered if he was awake yet, had they taken him away too? Was he only a few cells away from her? Or in one like her own?

She couldn't bare to think of Chuck locked in a room somewhere, he would slowly loose his sanity. How could he stay in there all day talking to no one? It was okay for Sarah, she didn't talk much anyway. But Chuck. Sweet Chuck. Had to talk to somebody, he always put everyone else before himself, how could he cope with just caring for himself?

Slowly her thoughts went around in circles, Chuck, her wellbeing, her freedom and her breakfast.

Her mind kept thinking back to the happier days.

_He kissed the soft skin on the back of her neck, sending magical shivers up her spine. Sarah span around and kissed Chuck full on the lips, running her fingers through his curly hair, she loved the feeling of his arms pressed tightly on her back. _

_Just another day in the hotel room, the sun was shining through the thin curtains, creating a soothing light and warmth in the room. The light bouncing off of the flower vase and making the cutlery shine on the draining board. They weren't the only ones who were shining. Chuck and Sarah were positively bursting with happiness._

_They were sprawled out in bed, his arm protectively around her shoulders and her head nestled on his stomach. Sarah couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy, she was on an all around high. She never wanted this feeling to go away._

But it had. She wanted to scream and cry and she felt so angry, not just with the government but with Casey. He'd been her partner for almost three years, they had stood side by side, doing good for America and protecting Chuck. And now he had betrayed her, passed her off like a piece of meat. Sarah knew deep down that this was just Casey, he had no emotional ties, he had worked for the NSA for a long time. His work came first, and it did for Sarah too - for a while.

It's not something she would say out loud but she wanted to hold Chuck in her arms right now and never let go. She wanted to feel his heart pounding against hers, she wanted to feel the warmth of his body. She wanted to see his face or even hear his voice, she'd settle for any of these.

Sarah prayed for a miracle.

**Chuck.**

Chuck knocked on Ellie's door and Devon answered, he was a little shocked to see Chuck and Morgan standing before him, he sensed something was wrong already. He was confused to see Chuck back so soon, he thought Chuck was in the UK with Ellie?

"What's up dudes?" Awesome asked shakily.

"Can we come in Awesome? " Chuck asked.

"Yeah, come in." He let the door bang open and Chuck and his rather excited companion came bustling in and the collapsed on the sofa.

"Awesome I'm just going to cut straight to the point, alright?" Chuck said boldly, pushing out his chest.

"Alright Chuckster." Awesome said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"You know I'm a spy and everything? Well Sarah and I ran away together and the Government found her when I had my accident, and that's when you came to the UK. I need your help to get Sarah out. You need to know she hasn't done anything wrong." Chuck said quickly.

"Okay, for Sarah." Awesome said.

"What?" I thought you didn't want to be anything to do with a spy?" Chuck stuttered.

"This is the love of your life your talking about, of course I will, now lets go save Sarah."

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all your reviews so far, they've really helped. I love getting reviews they're like getting an extra present on Christmas, if you catch my drift? I know a lot of you read this because in my emails it says a lot of people have subscribed to me and favourited my story. So all I ask is for you to review. It's like what? One minute at most of your time?_

_Thanks, hope you like this Chapter._

_IndigoGold._

_P.S When I started writing my stories for Chuck it was just after 3.07 so all episodes are set after that, so in theory nothing has happened to Chuck in my story after 3.07 it has on TV i.e. He hasn't killed anyone.. Yet._

**Chapter 5**

Click. Click. Click. Chuck, Morgan and Awesome dove into the Nerd Herder, clicking their tranq guns as they went. Chuck really didn't want them carrying real guns for the same reason that he didn't want one. He didn't want to be a killer. He didn't want to end someone's life just for the good of his own. Also he didn't want Awesome and Morgan to carry guilt around for the rest of their lives, especially not Morgan.

He typed the address into the Nerd Herder's SatNav, the prison was a good dozen of miles away, but at least he knew where he was going. Chuck had to move fast, half of America was probably looking for him right now and probably so was half of the UK.

He quickly disabled the tracker that Casey 'discreetly' put into his car.

"Ready boys?" Chuck asked, feeling rather dominant.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison.

"Then lets go." He pushed his foot down hard and the car set off, the engine roaring as they went.

Morgan was in the back, his hands clasping the gun and his legs jiggling excitedly up and down. Awesome was next to Chuck, his face was stern and his eyes were slightly squinted as if he were deep in thought.

"I've got to ring Ellie." He said, looking at Chuck.

"Why?"

"For starters I have like a million missed calls off of her and I'll tell her you discharged yourself and you were so confused that you forgot about her, actually I'll tell her you have gone to find Sarah and that your fine and then hopefully she'll tell the doctors there."

"But they'll come looking for me!" Chuck protested.

"I'll tell her you've gone to Paris and the CIA will look for you there."

"Well okay, your quite smart for a muscle man." Chuck laughed through his pain.

"What about me?" Morgan shouted from the back.

"Sorry buddy, I can't say the same." Chuck said, turning his attention back to the road.

Chuck got more and more nervous and they got closer to their destination, he hadn't gone solo before. Well, he wasn't exactly by himself, but he was in charge of Morgan and Awesome. Awesome had little experience in the spy world and Morgan had none whatsoever. He was their boss, even though his mind was focused mainly on Sarah but he couldn't help but feel happy that he was in charge for once, after having two handlers for nearly three years.

They were five minutes away and with each second that went by Chuck's stomach turned into a mass of nerves. He should know by now that he could do it. A real spy's confidence would never falter, they would have had so many successful missions that they could do this mission with their eyes closed. That wasn't Chuck though, he didn't really want to be like that anyway, cockiness was not hot in a guy, if he said so himself.

They parked around the corner from the CIA holding prison, Chuck walked in front, his legs doing long strides, Awesome followed closely behind, his head held high and his eyes filled with determination and Morgan trotted behind Awesome, his gun poking awkwardly into his trousers and his forehead was sweating generously.

They got to the front, the building was tall and grey it had a few little slit windows and apart from that there really wasn't anything to it. There was a door, but there wasn't a handle, there was a little slit where the door knob should be.

Chuck dug deep into his pocket and pulled out his CIA card, he pushed it into the slit and it opened automatically, he pulled out his card and walked inside his 'team' following closely behind.

It looked almost like an office. There was a glass desk in the centre of the room, with a stern looking receptionist and there were two doors on either side. One said 'staff only' and the other said 'holding cells' on it.

They approached the desk, Chuck gave them both a look which said 'let me do the talking' and he smiled.

"Can I help you Sir?" She said blankly, more interested in her nails.

"Yes, actually I'm here to umm.. Interrogate Sarah Walker. I understand she had just been transferred here, is that right?"

"Sorry Sir, I cannot discuss that with you without a valid CIA card." She said, looking unamused.

"I have one." Chuck said, flashing his card in front of her face.

"Mr . Carmichael?" She said, reading it as he quickly pulled it back into his pocket. She turned her attention to her computer, she did a lot of clicking and a lot of typing. "I can't help but notice that you haven't booked yourself in, you haven't even discussed it with Colonel Andrews, the chief of this prison."

"Its quite unexpected actually, something came up and I need to speak urgently with agent Walker, strictly business." He said hurriedly, chewing his lip nervously.

"I must consult the colonel then, first." She said picking up the phone. "Hey, Colonel, Stacey here-"

"NO!" Chuck shouted, pulling the phone off of her, he pointed his gun at her neck and fired and a tranq flew into her neck and Stacey slumped to the ground.

"Chuck!" Morgan said, horrified..

"What? Morgan I had to! Come on."

Chuck name sure no one was coming and he walked over to the door that said 'holding cells' on it and he slipped his card into the door and opened it. He and the two others slipped inside.

There was long narrow hallway of doors and as they walked along they peeked inside each one. In most of them were grown men with beards and scary, piercing eyes.

Morgan swore that he heard one man growl and another meow, but he couldn't be certain. Chuck counted down the doors, he was nearing 160.

"One six one, nada, one six two, ditto, one six three, oh my God is that human? One six four, empty, one six five.. Oh my God it's Sarah!" Chuck yelled.

"Sarah!" He called to her, she looked awful her hair was greasy, her face was pale and she looked like she'd just come out of a wrestling ring. To Chuck though he couldn't remember when she had looked better, but perhaps it's because he hadn't seen her in a while.

Her head jerked up and her eyes searched the room, she looked up at the door and her eyes met his.

"Chuck!" She called, racing to the door. "Your alive!" She sobbed, pressing the glass.

"Of course I am, silly!" He smiled through his tears. " Come on, lets go!"

Awesome pulled a real gun out of his pocket and shot the latch on the door. Twice. "Nice move." Morgan said, grinning like a village idiot.

"Thanks."

She ran towards him and dove on him, wrapping her legs around him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she slowly lifted her head and she kissed him hard.

"I can't believe you came!" She whispered, pressing her arms even tighter around him.

"Well-" Chuck started, but stopped. His eyes looked shocked and Sarah jumped off of him.

"What's wrong, Chuck. Chuck?" He fell forward and hit the floor, a tranq dart sticking out of his back, Awesome stepped back, surprised. Morgan screamed girlishly as he looked down the hallway of which they came and saw several tall men, holding guns, they were dressed in black and looked very angry.

"Uh oh." Morgan said before falling to the floor.

**Don't loose faith in me, it's going to get somewhere good. And promise me, everyone who reads this review? Make a young teenage girl happy becuase we're moody things and I'll give you a biscuit - if you want one?**

**Oh and feel free to message me - Beta reader wanted :D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sarah**

Sarah watched the unconscious bodies of Chuck, Morgan and Awesome being dragged away into their own separate cells. The special forces team pushed her back into her cell and used some gadget to secure her door closed again.

Surprisingly Morgan was opposite her, Awesome was next door to him but Sarah didn't know where Chuck was. After several minutes the only sound she could hear was her own silent sobbing. It wouldn't be that long until somebody came and moved them again, or they had some sort of row off General Beckman.

At least he was alive, they'd got so close to being together but yet they were so far away.

**Chuck**

The darkness was lifting, Chuck opened his eyes and felt the room swirling around him, the darkness was slowly fading into light. He couldn't remember where he was. He tried to sit up but his head hurt so much that he had to lay back down again. This was like a really bad hangover, yet he couldn't remember drinking.

When the room gradually slowed down and only did the odd twirl now and then, Chuck looked at the white walls and the cold, stone floor. He glanced at the bars on the window and still couldn't remember. Once again he slowly lifted himself to his feet. He looked down at his scratched converses and torn trousers and he lowered himself onto the bed.

He expected the mattress to be soft and bouncy, but it was thin and metal.

"Argh." He gripped this hip, pain searing through it because of the hardness of the bed.

He tried to think of where he was, who he was, but he had no recollection of anything in his life. Chuck traced the markings on the palm of his hand and looked at the size of his hands, he was transfixed, like a newborn baby with a rattle.

**Sarah**

She could hear something, like a gentle tapping on the floorboards.

"Chuck? Morgan? Awesome?" She called running to the little barred window on the door.

"Sarah?" She heard Morgan's voice groan.

"Morgan, is that you?" She asked, pressing her face up against the cold metal bars.

"Where am I?" He asked, dazed.

"Remember? I think you, Chuck and Awesome came to rescue me and you got shot with a tranq gun and here you are.." Sarah explained slowly and listened carefully for his reaction.

"Oh." He said. "- Oh my God, this all turned out so wrong! I wanted to be a good guy like Chuck but look where I am! In some filthy prison cell and my stomach is emptier than my bank balance was when I left school."

"It's okay Morgan, I know your new to all of this. We're going to get out I place - I promise."

"How?" He said, trying to stand up but failing.

"I'll think of something." She said. Then everything went silent again.

Hours and hours went by as she heard the gentle sobbing of Morgan, she wished she could stop him and tell him that it would all be okay. But there was nothing to say because she didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Morgan?" Awesome's voice echoed.

"Awesome! Yes, yes. It is me." He sniffed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, I think so - Sarah are you there?" Awesome called to her.

"Yes! I'm here, come to your doors!" She called hurriedly.

"I can't." They said in unison.

"Why?"

"I can't move, my legs feel like lead, give it time." Awesome said.

"Okay, I'll figure a way to get us out." She called back. "Where the hell is Chuck?"

"Maybe he's still unconscious?" Morgan chipped it. "Let's try calling him.

"Chuck!" They said together. "Chuck!" They called him several more times but got no answer.

"Will you guys shut up?" They heard Chuck's voice call.

"Chuck!" Sarah cried.

"Who the hell is Chuck? Now shut up, I need to get some sleep." Chuck called angrily, pulling the thin duvet over his head.

"Chuck, it's me Sarah! And Morgan and Awesome!" Sarah called, desperately confused.

"I don't know any Sarah!" He called grumpily. "Or Awesome, or Morgan. Now shhhhh!"

"Oh God, what have they done to him?" Morgan whimpered.

Sarah was thinking exactly the same, she needed to get out of here. She was certain that if Chuck saw her face he would instantly remember who she was. Call it wishful thinking but it was all she had. The prison grew quite as she tried to think of a plan.

As quickly as ideas shot into her head, she knocked them back down again.

She went back to hugging her knees, now it seemed that she was nocturnal and she was certain that she was now an atheist, because no one was looking out for her right now. Sarah suddenly had an interesting thought, what if she could get Chuck to flash? Then they would all be out of there! She didn't know whether this was temporary or not, but even though Chuck knew nothing, the intersect was already embedded in his head,so why not?

Sarah waited for the light to flood in then she would make her move. Then Chuck wouldn't be so grumpy if he had gotten his sleep and then he would be okay to talk to.

**Chuck**

He was aching less than yesterday at least. Chuck was now able to shuffle around the room with a lot of effort and pain but it was progress. With the people that had called him yesterday, that would make him Chuck. What sort of name was that? He would much rather be called something cool like Jake or Aidan or Leo.

Still though he could not remember anything, the woman's voice he heard yesterday sounded somewhat familiar and from what she said she was called Sarah. Maybe she could help him recollect his life?

"Chuck!" He heard Sarah's voice whisper loudly. "Come to your door."

Obediently, he limped awkwardly to his door and craning his neck to see a beautiful, tall woman with the most amazing eyes.

"…Sarah?" He asked.

"Chuck! Do you remember me?" Sarah desperately panted.

He sighed deeply. "No, you said it was your name yesterday. I can't remember anything. Where am I?"

"I'll explain later, I promise. Please can you do just one thing for me though?"

"What's that?" He was suddenly intrigued.

"Look at the door for a long time and think about how to open it." She said slowly.

"What? That's crazy, why would I do that?" He said, dazed.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Alright, I don't see how this is going to help anyone." He sighed.

Chuck looked at the door, focusing hard and imagined opening it, kicking it open, punching it open. All of a sudden his eyes spaced out, he saw pictures and when he came back to reality he suddenly knew what to do. He did a back flip and brought his leg forward and with a force he kicked the door, it budged a little. He kicked it again and again and again and finally it opened.

Then he was standing outside of his cell, panting and breathless.

"How the hell did I do that?" He asked Sarah.

**Everyone who reads, please review, thanks. What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"One, two three, kick!" Sarah shouted softly to Chuck.

Mustering all of his strength Chuck flashed again, grabbed the metal pole above his head and put full force into his feet and kicked Morgan's door down, and then Awesome's after that.

"Wow, good job buddy!" Morgan limped next to Chuck. "D'you remember who I am?"

Chuck shook his head regretfully. "No, I'm sorry."

"Do you remember anything?" Awesome asked, climbing over what used to be left of his door.

"I recognize all of your voices but I can't place them." Chuck sighed, "and I recognize your face." He said, looking directly at Sarah.

"You do?" She babbled excitedly hope bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes." He said simply. "Now, how are we going to get out of here - how the hell did I get here anyway?"

"I'll tell you later, now come on." Sarah whispered. "Follow me."

They followed obediently, ducking at each door they came to. All of a sudden the door that led to the reception banged open. A tall, brown haired lady opened the door, dressed in the prison officer uniform. She approached the slowly, eyeing each of them in disgust.

"Put your hands up very slowly." She held her tranq gun up and pointed it at them.

"Okay." Chuck stuttered and every one of them lifted their arms up, the ward officer approached slowly, skillfully walking as if she was on a tightrope . As she got closer, Chuck quickly put together a plan. He pretended to loose his balance and he fell face forward to the floor.

The officer stepped back, alarmed. Chuck flashed, did a backwards roll and he knocked her down with his feet, he flipped himself onto his feet, looked down at her and grabbed her tranq gun and held it over her. He took a breath and shot her in the chest.

The others watched in awe as Chuck stared at his hands for several seconds. "Did I just do that?"

They all nodded silently. "Tell me, am I some marshal arts expert?" He asked.

"Uh, something along those lines, dude." Awesome said. "Come on."

Chuck looked down at the lady and his eyes glistened. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, it just knocks them out temporarily, Chuck." Sarah said.

Chuck carried on through the hallway, holding the tranq gun up in his hands, on high alert for signs of danger. They entered the reception, their eyes scanning around the room.

"GET THEM!" A burly voice called, they all jumped in surprise. How could they think that it was going to be that easy?

"Stand back, guys. And you, Sarah." Chuck said bravely.

"No." She shook her head. "Let's just say I'm some sort of marshal arts expert, too."

"Well, okay." He mumbled, he noticed that every time she looked at him, her eyes would shine. Was it with love? Chuck wondered, because his heart decided to jump at ten times the speed every time he looked at her.

At least twenty-five men came in, strangely armed with only their fists. Chuck flashed, again, he took one out with his fist, the other with his foot. He did a back flip and knocked two unsuspecting men out with each foot.

Sarah was knocking them out pretty quickly. Awesome and Morgan stared at this scene in amazement, their jaws hanging open. Chuck and Sarah's eyes met in the heat of it all and something electrified between them. Sexual tension? Heat? Competitiveness? She gripped his hand and he swung her around, knocking more men out. One final man stood between them and they both aimed their legs at either side of his face and kicked at the same time, sending him flying across the room.

"Wow." Morgan and Awesome said in unison.

"Dude." Awesome added.

Panting, Chuck eyed a breathless Sarah and he wondered if anything had gone on between them in the past because as far as he was concerned, he had never felt like this before. Questions later.

Chuck took the lead again and when they came to the door he automatically put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a CIA card. He glanced down at it, it read, Charles Carmichael and his date of birth and a picture of him in the middle.

"I'm CIA?" He whispered. Sarah could do nothing but nod solemnly.

"We'll talk about that later, Chuck." Sarah replied, trying to keep her tone light and breezy.

He nodded and slipped his card inside the slip and it clicked open. Their shoulders sagged in relief. Suddenly a loud whirring sound came from above them, a large spotlight was following them in the harsh daylight. More people came from the prison doors and chased them.

They all looked at each other, panic stricken. They nodded at one another and scattered in different directions and took off running.

Awesome ran as fast as he could, the four men that were running behind him were quickly gaining on him. He took a left turn into an alleyway and jumped over a small gate into a field full of sheep. He felt his heart pumping quickly beneath his thin, bloodstained T-shirt, he came to a tree he gripped it with both hands and pulled himself up, rested his foot on the opposite branch and then perched awkwardly on top of it. Phew! All of those pull ups in the house paid off.

The men looked around, bewildered. They shrugged and carried on running forwards. Awesome sighed with relief, but decided to stay up there until he was certain that it was safe.

Meanwhile, Morgan was running across a busy street, knocking furious old ladies and young mothers as he went. He looked behind him and saw about two men chasing him, one half-caste and the other Asian, they looked tired and angry. He carried on relentlessly, he was never very good at running in PE when he was younger either. But now his life depended on it, his lungs were on fire, the backs of his legs were aching and he was certain that any moment now his shoes would wear away.

Morgan came to a popular women's clothes shop, he gulped and ran inside. He bashed against clothes rails and knocked several mannequins over in the process, as he was running he picked up a stripy grey top and headed towards the changing room.

He showed his top to a sales assistant and she grudgingly handed over a plastic circle with the number one on it.

"Thank you!" He called before diving into a changing room and locking the door behind him. The men couldn't find him anywhere, like the others they shrugged and went to search the streets for him instead.

Sarah sprinted away from the CIA agents chasing her and as she ran she noticed a tall, lanky frame running several metres away from her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Chuck!" She called, quickly edging closer to him.

He looked startled but then he noticed it was her and he smiled as he was running.

"…Sarah?" He said, breathlessly. He looked behind him and there was double the amount of agents than there were before.

"Yes." She panted, her legs pumping and her arms swinging back and fourth. "Let's just take them out."

"How?" He asked, slowing down slightly.

"Trust me, Chuck." She said, looking into her brown, confused eyes.

"You know what? For some reason I do." He said.

"Just turn around now and tranq as many as you can, before they tranq you. And I have the power of my fists." She gritted her teeth and slowed down to Chuck's pace.

"On three." Chuck said. "One. Two. Three." He turned around and fired his tranq gun at the surprised agents. Three or four fell to the floor and the others shot their own guns at him but he flashed and artfully dodged their bullets.

Sarah ran towards them and started to knock them out, kicking, punching and even head butting them. They tried to shoot her but kept missing. This just was not their day. Within a few minutes, after a difficult struggle, they were all slumped awkwardly on the floor, unconscious.

Chuck and Sarah ran a few more blocks until they were certain it was safe, they sat down under a hidden away tree and both were very out of breath.

When his breathing had decided to slow down, Chuck finally decided it was time to ask Sarah some questions.

"So, am I a CIA agent?" He asked, resting his head against the hard oak trunk.

"You could say that." She said, angling her body to face his.

"What happens to me when I see all of these pictures and I can do really cool things? Can everyone do that?" Chuck babbled.

"No, they can't. I don't want to scare you Chuck, I'll tell you more as time goes on, if you ever remember anything. You Don't need an information overload."

"Well, alright then. So I'm guessing I'm very important to the CIA?"

"Yes, you are." She nodded in agreement.

"So that's why I was in that prison? Did I try to escape or something?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Chuck please." Sarah gripped her forehead. "Yes, sort of. It was for your own safety."

"Then why were you in there too?"

"You came to rescue me, okay?" She said, tears escaping from her eyelids.

"Why?" He studied her face.

"Because we ran away together and the CIA found me and arrested me." She said, looking into his eyes.

"I wish I could remember." He sighed. "So we were an item?

"Yes." She whispered.

"I am going to remember, Sarah." He replied equally as softly. "I feel like I love you even though I have no idea who you are."

"You do?" She smiled.

"Yes."

"Oh Chuck." He cupped her face in his hands and slowly brought her face towards his and planted a sweet little kiss on her lips. It left her wanting more, but she had to give him time.

One thing they both wanted though, was for his memory to return.

**Please please review all those who read. Put your ideas in, I might use them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Awesome leg his legs dangle off the edge of the branch, adrenaline was slowly leaving his body and his heart rate was returning to normal. He checked his watch and decided enough time had passed and it was safe to come down again. He jumped out of the tree and spotted two entwined figures in the distance. He took a sharp intake of breath and walked towards them.

As he got closer and closer, he noticed that one was a female with long golden hair and the other was a male with brown hair. _That must be Chuck and Sarah! _He started to walk faster and when he was only a few feet away, he saw that they were not entwined. But only sitting closely together

So he hadn't got his memory back? Sarah was staring longingly into the distance with a permanent frown fixed upon her face. Chuck was hugging his knees and he was staring hard at his hands, he looked as though he was concentrating on something.

"Chuck! Sarah!" Awesome called.

"Awesome, we were uh, just coming to find you." Sarah called back, in truth, she had slightly forgotten about Awesome and Morgan, that was so unlike her.

"Where's uh.. Morgan?" Chuck asked him, clambering to his feet.

"I don't know, let's go find him." Awesome suggested.

Sarah found her feet and stood next to Chuck, they made their way across the muddy field. They didn't really know where to look, Chuck was getting a bit worried by now. They should never have separated, he was just so terrified of letting those men get him, he just ran for his life. He was now consumed with guilt. What if they had gotten him? What if he was lost?

Even though Chuck couldn't remember who he was, he was already coming to grips with his personality. Although in his mind he had only known these people for a few hours, he already cared about them a lot.

Sarah was worried about Morgan, this was a man boy who had never been in a situation like this before. He had no spy experience whatsoever and this worried her deeply. Also whilst they were searching the busy streets, Sarah came to a conclusion about Chuck's amnesia. He had had an accident recently and hit his head and also he had discharged himself from hospital early (or so she gathered) so he was still suffering from concussion. Then he had been hit with a tranq dart and then he fell to the floor again.

So with all the chemicals in his body from the tranq dart and two major injuries to the head, it was almost reasonable for him to have amnesia, but was it temporary? She sure hoped so. She didn't know what she would do if Chuck never got his memory back. He wouldn't know or remember anything in his life, he wouldn't remember the magical moments that they had shared. He wouldn't know anything about her that he had already found out and she could hardly tell him with her being so.. Well.. Damaged.

They came to a long road with shops scattered on either side, most of them were clothes shops, big fashionable brands. The sun shone down on them, but they all squinted because it was too bright for them. People dodged in and out of them, it was very busy. Young teenagers were dotted about, carrying armfuls of bags and there were old ladies pushing along little trolleys scuttling from shop to shop.

At each shop they came to they would peer inside, sometimes going inside and softly calling Morgan's name. They came to one busy clothes shop with rails and rails of beautiful clothes that Sarah wished that she could go in and buy that minute. She let the tips of her fingers brush the gorgeous material and she exhaled deeply. She quickly snapped out of her trance and continued to search for Morgan.

"Sir, sir! You have been in there for over half an hour, will you please come out?" A sale assistant said, banging on the door and calling at the top of her voice.

There was no answer, Chuck walked towards the door and let hope consume his body. What other man would be hiding in a woman's clothing store? He was certain that this was the type of person that Morgan was, he didn't look very brave. Not that he was prejudicing Morgan or anything..

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other knowingly and nodded, Awesome was a bit slow catching on for once. Chuck boldly strode towards the changing rooms, he puffed out his chest and sucked in his stomach.

"Excuse me, Miss?" He said to the woman, he looked at her name tag and it read 'Daina Rodgers'.

"Yes." She said irritably, turning to face him, she seemed a little shocked by how tall he was, she had to look up at him.

"I think it's my friend in there, could I just talk to him in a moment? I think I could get him out and it would solve your problems." Chuck said, gesturing towards the long queue of women holding armfuls of clothes.

"Okay, what the hell is he doing in there?" She said angrily.

"He, uh has suffered a bereavement and is a little shocked." He lied.

Daina's face softened and she nodded sympathetically and she turned and walked towards the herd of angry customers.

"Morgan?" Chuck called to the door.

"..Chuck!" The door swung open and Morgan came out and jumped up onto Chuck. "I thought I'd never get out of there, buddy." He smiled. Chuck smiled back and gently prised Morgan off of him, he wasn't used to this strange man who was so forward with him. But he _felt _like he knew him, so he felt a little more at ease.

Sarah and Awesome approached Chuck and Morgan with smiles fixed on their faces, everything was going to be okay! Hopefully.

"Morgan!" Sarah and Awesome said in unison.

"Where to now Sarah? You certainly don't want the CIA to find you!" Awesome said, fix brow furrowing.

"I don't know." She mumbled, rubbing her chin with her index finger and her thumb. "Chuck you know you can't stay here still, right?"

He sighed. "I know, Sarah. Though it was a pretty stupid idea to run away in the first place, what the hell were we thinking?" Chuck said. Sarah's head jerked as if someone had slapped her, she bit her lip and held back the tears.

"Look, we'll stay with you for a bit, get coffee or whatever. Maybe we can help jog your memory?" Awesome said, ever the optimistic.

"D - do you really have to leave again?" Morgan sniffed sadly.

"I guess so." He said. "Maybe there's hope, how about that coffee?"

"Sure."

They had to be careful, so they walked a few more blocks and found a Starbucks, ordered some drinks and went right to the back of the café - just to be on the safe side.

The café was buzzing with people, it was very cosy Starbucks. There were small tables with tall stools and little single chairs perched next to little tables. People sat in small groups, talking happily over their coffees.

Chuck sat on the double sofa and Sarah sat at the opposite end, Morgan and Awesome sat opposite them on the tall stools, causing them to look down at Chuck and Sarah. It was almost as if they were observing them.

Sarah didn't want to sit at the other end, she wanted to swash right up to him. She wanted to nuzzle her head against his chest, she wanted to feel his warm hand in hers. She needed to wrap her arms around him and tell him she loved him - she could do that. Even though it would be hard to say how she really felt, it would be worth it. What did she have to be afraid of? Already she was feeling braver, she could do it! If he ever remembered her anyway, she promised herself and _him _that she would.

"Right Chuck, Morgan wants to fill you in, okay?" Awesome nodded at Chuck encouragingly.

"Okay." He nodded his head along with Awesome's.

"Buddy, bare with me." Morgan smiled. "You were born on September 10th 1983, you have an older sister called Ellie, we met when we were little, you always saved my butt." He stopped and sniffed. "You went to Stanford and you had a girlfriend called Jill Roberts and she broke your heart. Bryce Larkin got you chucked out of Stanford. Then you got a job at Buy More and somehow joined the CIA, met Sarah and uh.. Fell in love?" Morgan stopped.

He saw Chuck wince. "I know the name Ellie." Chuck suddenly smiled and his brown eyes lit up. "Ellie, yes - Eleanor Bartowski.. My sister.." He remembered the name and a sudden image popped up into his head.

"Does she look like me?" He asked, tilting his head sideways.

"Yes, she has brown hair and she's tall, like you." Awesome said, willing for Chuck to remember something.

"Oh God, this is pointless!" Chuck threw his eyes heavenward and banged his head down on the little table, causing the coffees to shake.

"Don't give up, Chuck." Sarah said, she turned to face the window, her eyes were glistening with tears.

"What's it like, where I work?" Chuck suddenly asked.

"You fix computers at the Nerd Herd division in the Buy More and you work alongside some crazy people…" Morgan said, his face a picture of concentration.

"Jeff and Lester!" Chuck piped up. He remembered their faces, Lester's long dark hair and Jeff's weird big, bloodshot eyes.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"A little break through is better than nothing!" Morgan grinned.

Sarah felt her heart swell, maybe there was hope after all.

**Review please? I'll give you a piece of chocolate, or maybe a whole bar?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Filler : Chapter 9**

"I guess it's time we went." Awesome said, looking down at his battered watch.

"Do you have to go?" Morgan wined, pulling at Chuck's sleeve.

"Yes." Chuck said, shrugging Morgan away.

Sarah had listened intently on their conversation for the past thirty minutes, she couldn't really intervene as she didn't really have many memories to share with Chuck. Not ones that he would want to hear anyway. She got to her feet and watched as Chuck hugged Awesome and Morgan tightly, though he had only known them for a short period of time, he hugged them as if he had known them all his life.

"It won't be forever." Chuck smiled forcefully.

"I hope not." Morgan whispered as he let Awesome pull him back.

"Goodbye guys, I have your numbers!" Chuck pointed to the palm of him hand where blue ink was spiralled around his fingers. He had once known these numbers off by heart, he thought sadly. They watched the two men walk out the door, a depressing aura was almost visible around them. Chuck watched them talk down the round until their hanging heads and sagging shoulders were out of sight.

He couldn't believe he had just let them leave. But then it was unfair they had families to go back to.

"What now?" He turned to Sarah, putting his empty cup of coffee on the table. "Where will we go?"

"The world is our oyster, Chuck. All you need to do is pick a place." Sarah's eyes locked with his, they were shining down on her, his gaze fixed and intent. He nodded slowly, took her cold hand and put in in his warm one.

They walked out of Starbucks and headed down the street towards the train station. Chuck looked at their reflection in the shop window. He saw that they matched, they looked perfect together.

Twenty minutes later they were standing outside a ticket booth and on the other side of the glass was a very stern looking young woman. She looked almost like a younger version of General Beckman. Sarah decided they would go to San Francisco for a few days, she booked the tickets and walked to the platform with Chuck's hand pressed firmly against hers.

The train arrived shortly after they sat down on an empty bench. Sarah stood up, Chuck didn't move.

"Chuck, come on." She called.

"I can't." He said, looking at her.

"Why?" She asked desperately.

"I have to speak to my sister."

**Please, please review (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_No, no, no. _Sarah thought desperately. _Don't do this to me again, Chuck._

"Why do you need to see Ellie, Chuck?" She tried to keep her tone calm and un-desperate.

"If I'm ever going to remember you Sarah, to rekindle what we had in the past. Then I need to see Ellie, the one person who apparently has known me all of my life. If there's a chance that she could help me remember, then I'll be damned if I don't take that chance." Chuck almost sobbed dramatically. "I want you to come at least, not sit there during the actual conversation, but to have you there would be great."

"Okay." She nodded fiercely. "But we can't stay there long, it's only a matter of time until the CIA find us. I'm not going back to that hell hole."

"I understand that, we'll be careful - I promise." He took her hand and locked his eyes onto hers, he felt a bolt of electricity go through him and he flinched. Chuck smiled nervously and felt himself blush, he felt betrayed by his own face. He was a man for Christ's sake, a man!

They turned and went back to the reception and got tickets to the next train to Burbank. Chuck impatiently waited for the train, his legs almost giving away from beneath him, this was his last chance. Half of him was flooded with hope, it was warm and left his stomach filled with butterflies. The other half of him was filled with a depressing sense of dread.

What if it never came back? No, he couldn't let himself think that way. Optimism was the key to success.

When the train finally came, he dove into the carriage like a child into Christmas presents. Sarah sat next to the window as the train pulled out the station. She watched the buildings fly by and the clouds wander aimlessly in the sky.

It was quite therapeutic.

She turned to look at Chuck, he was pale and his eyes were dark and had a faraway look about them. His knee was shaking like it had hypothermia and his cold, sweaty palm was still holding onto hers. Though she couldn't actually be sure if it was her who was sweating, or him.

Forty-five minutes later they were standing outside Ellie's apartment. Chuck couldn't recall ever coming here, though strangely he recognised the smell in the air. He couldn't quite describe the smell, but it was comforting.

"Do you think that she'd be home now?" Chuck asked nervously.

"There's only one way to find out." Sarah said, boldly knocking on the door. The seconds ticked by without anything happening, Chuck turned around and stared at the fountain, he looked down at his distorted reflection and actually laughed to himself at the image of him poking his finger in and saying "Who am I?" Oh the irony.

They both jumped at the sound of the undoing to the lock, the handle turned slowly and out came a very tired looking Ellie. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken . She was looking very thin, even in LA standards.

"Chuck?" She uttered loudly, rubbing her eyes. "_Sarah?" _Her face was a picture of confusion.

"Ellie I'm sorry I disappeared." Chuck said, edging his way slowly inside the room, Sarah following closely behind. "… I was very confused." He tried.

"How - how. Oh God, how did -" She stopped and tried again. "I'll never get an explanation from you either way, well not a believable one anyway." She sighed. "Let's try, why are you here?"

"I need your help, Ellie." Chuck said, as he lowered himself onto the couch and she slipped down next to him, but she was careful to keep her distance.

"I going to.." Sarah gestured at the door. "Give you two a moment." She walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. Resisting the urge to eavesdrop, she perched herself next to the fountain and waiting patiently.

"Need my help with what, exactly, Chuck? You disappear for weeks on end, you have an accident and I come to the hospital to see you and your in Britain of all places! Then you're no where to be seen, leaving me - and half the hospital - wondering where the hell you've gone off to!"

"I didn't mean to, Ellie. Just hear me out, that's all I ask." He pleaded with her.

"Fine." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't remember who I am. Or who anyone else is, I woke up and my life was a blank canvas. I don't know what caused me to have amnesia, but I thought you could help me remember."

"That's impossible, but - how - what? Oh, God, so.. So.. You don't know who I am?" She stuttered disbelievingly.

"No." He shrugged sadly. "I don't."

After a few minutes of silence, Ellie raised her head and Chuck saw that she was crying.

"Alright Chuck. I'll tell you about your whole life." She said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

So, she did. She told him all about when they were kids and how she was always protective of him as a big sister. She told him about their mother leaving when he was in fifth grade. She told about their crazy father, who soon disappeared too and how he went to Stanford (which Morgan had already told him about). And about Jill, Bryce, the Buy More and finally Sarah.

When she spoke about Chuck and Sarah together, she positively gushed with pride.

"- I mean the way you looked at one another, it was so beautiful.."

When she eventually brought him up to speed, Ellie was full on crying and Chuck wasn't far from it. His eyes glazed over as she talked about him at the wedding, how he had tracked down their father especially for that day.

"We must have been close, huh?" He said, moving closer to her.

"Yes, quite close." She smiled as her mascara dripped down her face onto her soft, translucent skin.

It was weird for him because as he had been listening to her speak, it was like she wasn't talking about him. Like it was someone else's story other than his own and he couldn't remember anything about it.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked hopefully.

"No!" He said, burying his face into his hands. Chuck's shoulders began to shake and Ellie realized he was crying. Seeing a grown man cry broke her heart.

"Hey, Chuck don't cry. Come on, I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually." She said forcing a smile.

"And what if it doesn't? Half of my life is already over, it's like I'm a newborn baby again, starting my life afresh. I want to know everyone, remember everything and go back to being me. I want to remember that these are Awesome's ." He sobbed, pointing randomly to Awesome's dumbbells.

"Maybe in time you will, remain optimistic. Try." Ellie said, even her optimism was deserting her.

"I suppose I'd better go and get Sarah." He said. He got up and walked across the room, without warning his foot got caught under Awesome's dumbbells and he fell towards the floor.

His body twisted awkwardly as he banged his head on the coffee table. Oh no, not again.

"Chuck!" Ellie said, running towards him.

He lay silent for a few seconds and then his eyes slowly opened. Instead of seeing the confused eyes she had seen earlier, she saw the warm, brown eyes she once knew.

"Ellie!" He cried as he sat up. "Oh Ellie, how could I ever forget you?" He smiled, it all came flooding back to him and the confusion he had once felt had disappeared.

"You remember me!" She sobbed, fresh tears springing from her eyes.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her and pulled them tight. After a while, he pulled back.

"Go and get Sarah, Ellie!" He exclaimed, happiness filling his torso.

She nodded enthusiastically, she flung open the door and raced outside. A long few minutes ensued.

"Chuck." She said quietly, looking grave. "She's gone."

**Please, please review - everyone who reads, thank you.**

**Oh and guess what! Nine months today, I'm going to be 15 whoo! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She felt the waves hit her toes, the water was always colder in the night time. She watched as the tide went in and out, in and out and took the sand's treasures with it. After a while she stood up and walked aimlessly around, she wasn't concentrating on the spooky-but-beautiful scenery around her. Her mind was elsewhere.

A little while earlier Sarah had been watching the sunset, transfixed as the amber sun seemingly descended beneath the waves. It had been strange for her to watch it alone, a few times before she had been here and had watched it with Chuck. They didn't talk much during this time - but they didn't need to. A comfortable silence was always durable.

Chuck always told her that the sea could wash away his troubles, but not for her, not this time. And now as the hollow wind hit her face, tears made their way down her cheeks. She felt like she would never again watch the sunset with Chuck. She wouldn't hear that familiar laughter that she had once heard. He would forever be confused and lost.

She didn't deserve him anymore. She didn't want to put him through anymore pain, he was better off without her. But he was the only person she had, the only person that she would go to the end of the earth for. The only person who she loved more than anything in the world.

But as she ran over it in her head once more, she came to the conclusion that if she didn't exist, then neither would Chuck's pain. He was free to start afresh, with a new life and a new girlfriend. He wouldn't want a damaged, commitment-phobic woman. She found it difficult enough to tell him she loved him as it was. He deserved better. And what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Chuck was probably happy now, amongst Ellie, Awesome, Morgan and his other friends. He needed people around him.

She hadn't come to this decision lightly. She took a deep breath and placed her half-empty bottle of vodka down beside her in the sand. With tears streaming down her face, she let out a low howl. Sarah went from crying silently to full blown sobbing.

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she stepped into the cold, dark water. She couldn't really feel how cold it was, her legs were numb. She walked in further and felt a gentle current pulling her further in, she was soon up to her hips and not long after that she was up to her waist.

Still sobbing hysterically she let the water pull her along, and then she was just bobbing above the water. Her neck was also underneath it, she stopped moving her arms and let the sea overtake her. Her body slowly began to sink, water flooding into her ears and soaking her face.

"_Sarah!" _A faraway voice called.

She pretended like she had imagined it and carried on floating into oblivion.

"_Sa-raaaaah!"_

Hang on. Was that? No. It couldn't be. Sarah lifted her head up just when her head was nearly under. She looked into the distance, a tall figure was making his was towards her. _Am I hallucinating? _She wondered.

She slowly began to wind mill her arms again, but the water was pulling her under. Twisting and pulling her under, she coughed and spluttered, trying to keep her head afloat.

Chuck was swimming towards her, he was doing quick strokes, not letting his head go under. He paddled urgently, kicking his legs like his life depended on it. Though actually, it was her life that depended on it.

"Sarah!" He shouted.

"Chuck!" She coughed as the cruel, dark waters tried to squeeze every last bit of oxygen out of her lungs. It was dragging her further and further away. With every ounce of strength in her body she tried to get to him but she couldn't.

"No!" She screamed.

When Chuck swam over to where he thought she was, she was gone. He inhaled and held his breath, he dove under. The sea was misty and opaque. He couldn't see and thing his eyes were stinging and his lungs felt as if they were on fire.

He felt around, he dove deeper and felt something soft brushing his arm, he quickly grabbed it and made his way to the surface. His head rose above the water, with all his strength he pulled Sarah up to the surface.

Her lifeless body floated up and down in his arms. "Sarah?" He cried, swimming towards the coast. He pushed her in front of him and he quickly got to the sand.

On his hands and knees and tears streaming down his face, Chuck crawled onto the soft forgiving sand and lay Sarah on her back on the ground. He put both his hands on her chest and started pushing up and down, he parted her pale pink lips and began to breath gently onto her mouth.

Frantically, he carried on doing this while his cries echoed onto the empty beach, bouncing off the sand and diving into the sea. He would never give up. He saw her chest jerk upwards and her eyelids flicker.

He slowly lifted her so that she was sitting upwards, one hand underneath her and the other behind her head. Sarah started to cough, and she quickly took a breath in - greedily inhaling oxygen. She coughed once more and water came from her mouth and splashed all over Chuck's already wet T-shirt.

"Sarah, oh God, thank God your okay!" He rambled, pulling her close.

For a moment, she said nothing. She leant her head against his chest and clung tightly to him. After a few minutes, she turned and looked up at him.

"You saved me!" Sarah whispered, gazing up into his eyes.

"What the hell were you doing in there, Sarah?" He panted, looking down at her with a worried expression.

"I - I - I just couldn't bare it!" She put her head back down into his chest and began to cry softly.

"Bare it? Bare what?" He replied gently, pulling the damp, golden hair away from her face.

"Living without you remembering me. You would have been better off without me. And now you'll never remember me!" She sobbed.

"I remember everything, Sarah. I'm here now." He smiled a little.

"You - you do?" She smiled disbelievingly.

"I do, yes."

"Oh Chuck!" She cried and she arched her head towards his and kissed him passionately, absorbing up the familiarity of his lips, the touch of his skin. Chuck's skin tingled all over and an electric wave shot up his back, they lay down on the sand and continued to kiss like love struck teenagers.

He moved his hands to the back of her head and whispered "I can't believe I ever forgot you, Sarah Walker, from now on it's us against the world and no one else."

They were too tired to do anything else, she rolled off of him and nuzzled under his arm, she lay on his chest as they listened to the tide go in and out. Sarah couldn't believe that she had been so stupid, how could she have even considered leaving him?

She sighed contently, aware that they couldn't stay here forever and that they would have to face Casey eventually. Maybe they could negotiate with him or General Beckman? Chuck knew also that he would also have to confront, Ellie, Awesome and Morgan. He could run away, but his problems would still be there.

But for now, it was just the two of them. Side by side, together in the moonlight.

**Fluffy or what? Please, please review everyone who reads, I'd love to hear your ideas for the next chapter. Let me know that you like my story, it means a lot to me - thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Chuck could feel the sand between his toes and the sun shining on his face. But the best feeling of all was the feeling of Sarah's head on his chest, they fitted together perfectly. He was aware that it was early in the morning, they had been there all night. Doing nothing else but this, which was pure bliss.

Every time that Sarah would wake up in the night, and feel the cool wind sweep over her, she wouldn't care that goose pimples were erupting on her skin. She was with Chuck and that was all that mattered to her, her arms would tighten around him. She would remember how close she came to loosing him and shudder. That would never happen again.

Ever.

Several more hours passed and it was now mid morning, Chuck could see people start to arrive. He gently stroked Sarah's face and her eyes half opened and she yawned.

"Hey." She whispered softly.

"Hey Babe, look people are starting to come. We'd better go, we'll look like homeless people otherwise." He whispered sleepily.

"Okay." She gripped his hand and let him pull her up. She lent against him as they walked, she was too tired to walk straight yet.

They got to the car park and each looked at their cars.

"Who's car?" They said in unison, smiling gormlessly at one another.

"Why don't we take one each?" Chuck suggested.

"No.." Sarah said quietly, glancing at the floor.

"But why? We'll meet back up somewhere." He smiled.

"But I can't be.." She struggled to find the right words. "I just got you back."

"Okay, then." He starting walking towards her Porsche, with a slight spring in his step.

They got into the car and looked at the steering wheel, both deep in thought, wondering where to go next.

"Where now?" Chuck said exactly what Sarah was thinking.

"Do you want to run again?" Sarah asked simply.

"No." He muttered.

"_No?" _Sarah whispered.

"No not no-no." Chuck babbled quickly. "I mean like, we shouldn't run away from our problems, if we were to ever had a proper life together, we'd have to go it properly, not illegally. We have to talk to Casey and then Beckman. If we get Casey on our side, then Beckman's pretty much in the bag."

"Chuck, your so naïve, I escaped from prison and we went on the run. Do you really think they're just going to give us a slap on the wrist and move on? I don't think so." Sarah said, almost angrily.

"But Sarah, no matter how smart we think we are, they will always find us! We may as well just face the music now, rather than later." He said boldly.

_I'd rather later. _She thought stubbornly. "Okay." Her mouth betrayed her.

She put the key in the ignition and sped towards the Buy More, taking in the scenery around her, just in case it was the last time she ever saw it. They pulled into the car park and shakily got out of the car and tightly gripped one another's sweaty palm.

They strolled in through the main entrance, Chuck's fellow colleagues were eyeing him and Sarah with interest. Jeff and Lester looked at each other and then back at the nervous pair. They had never seen Chuck and Sarah that affectionate before. Morgan was surprised to see Chuck back, he jumped out from behind the gaming section and nearly sent Chuck's heart rate through the roof.

"CHUCK!" Morgan said loudly. "I thought you'd gone, do you remember me now?" He babbled.

"Hey, buddy, 'course I do, I'll speak to you in a bit, okay? I've got some business to attend to." Chuck gracefully pulled Sarah by the hand and they glided past Morgan. They entered the Castle via the Home Theatre room.

Chuck nervously looked around the corner and saw a very anxious looking Casey hurriedly typing away on a computer and talking into his black watch.

"- look I'm going to find them. No don't do that! I'll bring them back, dead or alive, I promise." He snarled into the mouthpiece.

Chuck took a breath and turned back to face Sarah.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.." He said, heading towards the exit.

"Chuck no!" Sarah whispered loudly, pulling him back.

"Well, well, look who it is." They turned around to find Casey holding up a gleaming silver gun towards them.

"Casey!" Chuck smiled falsely. "Ah, um, how's it going?"

"How's it going? HOW'S IT FLAMING GOING? Don't be sarky Moron, I told you once before, it doesn't suit you." Casey shouted angrily.

"Look, Casey we're back now, we made a mistake." Sarah stuttered desperately.

Like I told you in Britain Sarah, you've committed treason and escaped from our holding cells. That's two offences and as for you Chuck, you're no better." Casey said, his eyes bulging.

"Just hear us out at least." Chuck said, lowering his arms down so that they were resting firmly against his hips.

"No, I know there's something going on between you two, it's obvious. But I don't want to hear your emotional mumbo jumbo crap!" Casey said through gritted teeth.

"Just listen to me, Casey. Two minutes that's all I ask."

"Fine, but it's not going to change anything." Casey stopped waling towards them but still held his gun towards them.

"The reason we ran away together Casey, is because General Beckman wouldn't let us be together. I want you to know this isn't infatuation, we're in love. LOVE. I don't know if you've ever heard that term before but for love you break all the rules. And you know what? The past few weeks have been the best of my life and your not going to take that away from me."

Chuck took a breath, his face hot and angry.

"I've been an asset to the CIA for three years now, you use me like I'm some machine. But I never got a break, I didn't ask for any of this. And now your going to arrest us for trying to be happy? Oh yeah, Casey you're the man, good job!" Chuck exhaled and clenched his fists.

"Is this true, Walker?" Was all Casey could manage.

"Yes, it is. I - I l - love him." Sarah said, taking Chuck's hand.

Chuck could see Casey's stone face alter slightly. He looked like he was reliving something in his head, he dropped his hand and let it fall to his side and the gun dropped to the floor, his eyes glazed over and he took a breath.

"Let's talk to the General." He said.

**Review please. The Review button is just screaming, "CLICK ME, CLICK ME!"**


	13. Chapter 13

_This is officially the longest story I've done, ever. I mean my other two stories don't go on for this long and the only other times I've written a story is in English and they only go on for about 4 sides! This is new to me so thanks for helping me everyone. This ia the last chapter to this story __L_

_Anyway, story time. Got your popcorn or whatever you Americans eat! (If you are American?)_

_(Oh and if you get confused about the Vegas bit see first Chapter, because it was a while ago)_

**Chapter 13**

"Casey?" General's questioning face popped up onto the screen.

"Yes ma'am?" Casey stood up straight, looking Beckman directly in the eye.

She coughed and leant forward a little. "You called me, Casey."

"Ah, um yes, I know." He said, trying to pull himself together.

"Well, what is it? Any more news on the runaway children?" She looked rather concerned.

"That's why I called, General." Casey sighed and stepped aside, giving her a full view of Chuck and Sarah, standing sheepishly next to one another. General's eyes bulged and she had to rub them to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Chuck? Sarah?" She shouted angrily. "Arrest them Casey, now!"

"I can't do that."

"What? Why are you disobeying orders?" She pounded her little fist on the table. "Well?"

"Just hear them out General, you owe them that much." Casey said boldly.

"Owe? OWE? I don't owe them anything!"

"At least let them tell you where they've been for the past few weeks!" Casey said, ushering them forward.

"Go, you have two minutes." She waved her hand in front of the screen in a gesturing motion.

"Have you ever been - been - in love, Diane? Chuck asked, looking at Sarah. Sarah returned his loving gaze and her stomach did summersaults. She forced herself to turn back to face the screen.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Mr Bartowski." General said, tight lipped.

"Yeah well, I have, and I am." Chuck said, his palms going sweaty. "When you wouldn't let us be together, it tore me apart. I can't be the great spy that I am supposedly destined to be if I'm only half the person that I am without Sarah."

"So, you're telling me that you two…." She looked at them both. "…Ran away together?"

"Yes, General, that is correct." Chuck said.

"And you feel the same, Walker?"

"I do, General, I love Chuck and if we can't be together then we'll always find a way." Sarah met General's eye and saw her appalled face.

"You? Of all people? The CIA people who have worked with you formally named you Ice Queen. Did you know that? You're meant to be the one with the heart of stone.." Beckman lowered her eyes.

"I don't care, this isn't a joke. I love Chuck, me Sarah adore Chuck. Is French easier to understand?" Sarah said, narrowing her eyes at General, adrenaline pumping through her body.

"I should arrest the both of you, you've committed treason."

"Yes, we did." Chuck piped in. "But did we steal anything, blow up any buildings or kill anyone?"

"No, but you still ran away from the Government."

"But we're back now, it won't interfere with anything, we're better when we're together. A bit like Mr and Mrs Smith, if I may say so myself." He smiled and Casey grunted in the back round.

"You are a good team, but I can't just let you off lightly." She said, her brow furrowing.

"Just don't put me back in there, you know I'm one of the best the CIA has." Sarah pleaded.

"Well.. As long as you two don't get too serious yet. I think that Chuck would benefit from a month in training camp over the summer and you can renew your contract with the CIA, Sarah. We need to retest you to see if you still have the same old skills." General relented. "I'll be in touch."

Her face disappeared from the screen and Casey, Chuck and Sarah all looked at one another.

"Weeeell, I think that was a success." Chuck smiled.

Casey grunted and left, heading towards the Buy More. Sarah squealed and ran into Chuck's arms, she breathed in the soft smell on his neck. She felt the fabric of his purple Coldplay T-shirt between her fingers.

He looked down at her and traced her jaw line with his index finger, sending magical shivers down her spine. Without uttering a word, he picked her up and sat her down on the table. Chuck lent in and kissed her properly for the first time in ages, he closed his eyes but could feel her smile with his lips. He held her at the small of her back and she ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled back for a moment and looked at her meaningfully, she nodded at his glance and let him pull her by the hand out of the Buy More. Again they ignored the confused glances of the Buy More staff and carried on to Sarah's car.

As Sarah drove along the busy roads, her stomach was a pit of excitement. She never normally did things like this, but it felt exciting and she really, really wanted it.

They didn't speak on the way to Chuck's apartment, they just kept sneaking loving, longing glances at each other. They pulled up outside Casa Bartowski, they raced to the door, Chuck's shaking hand trying to get the key into the lock.

"Chuck! Sarah! Hey!" It was Ellie, coming out of her apartment on her way to the hospital.

"Uh, hey El." Sarah said, glancing at Chuck.

"I'm so glad that you -" She stopped and narrowed hers playfully. "Oh were you two…?" She laughed at their mortified faces. "I'll leave you kids to it!" She skipped off into the distance.

"That was embarrassing." Chuck said, opening the door.

"Who cares?" Sarah said, diving onto Chuck as soon as the door was closed.

She pressed him up against the door and clumsily kissed him, they were removing clothes hurriedly. She let Chuck lead her into the bedroom and they shut the door tight behind them.

Morgan was in his room at this point, listening to his iPod. He could hear faint banging through the music. He took his earphones out and listened carefully. Oh God, eww. He heard a loud creaking noise and a stifled moan. It was just like Mother and Big Mike all over again.

He sighed, grabbed his keys and flounced out of the house.

"- What was that?" Chuck said, hearing a loud bang which sounded like the door.

"Shh.. Don't worry Chuck, it was nothing." And she pulled him back under the duvet.

Casey was sat in his apartment, lying on his bed like a love struck teenager, listening to old Oasis songs. He didn't want to be like this. But as long as no one saw him, it was okay. He wanted to close his eyes, fall asleep, into oblivion. He didn't want to think about the fact that he had seen Carina when he was out looking for Chuck and Sarah and how they spoke for a while and she gave him his number and…

No, he couldn't do it. Just for her to tie him to the bed post again, leave him there looking like a moron.

He looked longingly at his cell and decided it was time to trim his plant, with a sigh, he put down his whisky and got out his sheers.

Morning came and Chuck and Sarah hadn't slept a wink, they were lying in a sweaty trance, thinking of the wonderful night they had just had. At this moment across the block of apartments, Casey decided to slip on his earpiece. Just as Chuck and Sarah were getting in the mood for a conversation.

"Chuck?" Sarah said, turning to face him and propping herself up on one elbow.

"Yes?" He turned to face her.

"You know we were going to go to Vegas to get married..?"

"Yes. It's vaguely familiar." Chuck teased.

"I reckon we should do it properly, here. Invite everyone, even Beckman if she finds the time." Sarah babbled excitedly.

"That would be fantastic." Chuck smiled, as images of him and Sarah becoming man and wife flashed before his eyes.

"Oh God!" Casey cried, putting his head into his hands. Whatever next with this couple?

Casey didn't want to listen to their wedding talk, even though somewhere deep down he was happy for them, he was too lost in his own sadness.

A few hours alter, Chuck and Sarah emerged hand in hand from the doorway, looking blissfully happy. Sarah was wearing Ellie's old jeans which Chuck had dug out and a checked T-shirt of Chuck's, which she had added a belt to. Chuck was in his usual Buy More uniform, but this time he had a new lady on his arm.

Ellie emerged out with Devon, they were on their way to the hospital for their shifts.

"Hey, Ellie?" Chuck said, stopping beside them both.

"Hey Chuckster." Awesome grinned, linking his arm around Ellie's. "Sarah." He nodded at her.

"So you guys are back on, I take it?" Ellie didn't bother to hide her enthusiasm.

"I have something else to tell you too.." Chuck smiled, turning to Sarah. Sarah nodded back at him and lifted up her hand, where she had placed her engagement ring on again. It was silver and it was simple with a medium sized stone glistening in the centre.

Ellie looked lost for a moment, she looked at Sarah and down at her hand. _What..? _She saw the ring on her hand. _That's a nice ring! Hey.. Wait!_

Ellie gasped loudly. "Ohmigod! Your engaged!" She cried, happy tears springing from her eyes. She ran towards Sarah and hugged her tight, nearly squeezing the life out of Sarah.

"Come over for dinner tonight you two, this is so fantastic!" She beamed.

Somehow, Chuck and Sarah agreed.

**Fin.**

**Review button: "Please click me, I'm nearly dying from unclickyness !" There will be a sequel (there always is) Chuck Versus the Wedding. But of course, a wedding can't happen in TV land without a few bumps in the road. There will be fluff, there will be funny moments, there will be drama and, you got it! There will be action..**

**- Emma, 14, Britain.,**


End file.
